


SG-1 :: Soldier

by valamd



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valamd/pseuds/valamd





	SG-1 :: Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



[SG-1: Soldier](http://vimeo.com/50816522) from [AO3 for Vidders](http://vimeo.com/user12960432) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
